Project Summary ? Statistics and Data Management Core ? Core C Scientific rigor and reproducibility have become a priority in preclinical research in recent years. Important features of these concepts include sound study design, statistical analysis, and the validation and sharing of study data and statistical programming code. The Statistics and Data Management Core's primary objectives are to provide targeted research support and education in study design and data analysis, and to provide an integrated web-based research database system to enhance the scientific rigor and transparency of Center research. The Core provides statistical research support in rigorous experimental design, sample size estimation, and effective data analysis methods to minimize bias and to ensure robust results for all UC Davis CounterACT Center investigations. Core C will also continue, in close partnership with the Research Education Core, to deliver education and training to investigators, research staff and graduate students on study design and statistical methods tailored to CounterACT scientific objectives. The Center's REDCap research database system facilitates effective and efficient data capture, utilization and sharing within and outside the UC Davis CounterACT Center. This database is critical to the reproducibility of scientific findings as it promotes timely and transparent reporting of study data. The Statistics and Data Management Core consists of three faculty statisticians with considerable experience in experimental design and analysis of preclinical and clinical data? including high-throughput data such as imaging and metabolomics? and database systems. All three also have considerable (10+ years) experience in collaborative multidisciplinary research. To distribute efforts across Core C's faculty statisticians and analytical staff and to encourage collaboration across projects and cores, each experiment is assigned a primary faculty statistician and analyst to support the design, data collection, data analysis, and reporting of results. Brief weekly meetings of Core C personnel provide an efficient forum to discuss statistical and database management challenges and to share ideas and methods for addressing them. By providing targeted statistical expertise, analytical and database support, and training, the Statistics and Data Management Core promotes the scientific rigor and reproducibility of research findings by the UC Davis CounterACT Center of Excellence.